fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Mountains
(Missing image) The Northern Mountains are a very large area taking up most of the map to the northwest of Kalm. They can be accessed directly from the town itself through the north side gate Common Monsters * Bandit * Brigand * Rogue * Assassin * Enforcer * Bandit Lord * Fallen Priest * Deceiver * Heretic * Kobold * Kobold Geomancer * Kobold Tunneler * Kobold Taskmaster * Apprentice Dark Wizard * Rogue Wizard * Renegade Wizard * Dark Wizard * Oger Warrior * Ogre Magi * Ogre Mauler * Ogre Lord * Gnoll Poacher * Gnoll Assassin * Gnoll * Gnoll Warden * Gnoll Overseer * Thunder Elemental * Mardu Entite General Loot * Ogre Head * Gnoll Head * Scroll of Shadows * Scroll of Rejuvenation * Gran Grimoire-Fake * Tome of Cursing * Power Sphere * Book of Death * Mine Mineral Related Quests * Ao Madoushi * Kill Elmdor * Annoying Monster * Ogre Hunt * Gnoll Hunt * Brothers * Fire Golem's Heart * Seek and Destroy * Mysterious Curse * Arcanium * Dimensional Boundary * Holy Knight * Spirit of Water * Kalm Siege * Kalm Siege II * Kalm Siege III * Eidolon Challenge * Rematch NPCs * Link * Adria * Melaniya * Clemydar * Quincy * Rude * Ramza * Priscilla * Ward Rare Hunts Rare Hunts for the area are given by Monica after completing her quest Ogre Hunt. * Very Annoying Monster (after Annoying Monster) * Titania (after Mysterious Curse) * Lacerta (after ???) Nearby Areas * Kalm (east) * Guardia Forest (southeast) * Shipyard (southwest) * Downbelow (west) * Icy Realm (northeast, gate must be opened, see End of Zodiac Age) Points of Interest * The gate leading to Kalm is the primary point of defense during the Kalm Sieges. * In the far north west of the area, the NPC Rude can be found. * On the southern end of the far north west cliff, the Gysahl Greens are hidden among some shrubbery. * The optional boss Ro'gall is standing on ground level on the western side of the river bridge in the center of the area and can be fought at any time. * On the eastern side of the river bridge a Tome of Demon Warding can be found; when destroyed, the optional boss Darianius appears. * Near the center of the area, south of the river there's a small hill upon which the NPCs Clemydar and Quincy can be found. Clemydar initially gives the quest Seek and Destroy while Quincy is vital for the quest Name Diary due to his unique first letter. * On the eastern peak of the mountains, the Brothers are found and fought during both quests surrounding them. * On a ledge on the south end of the eastern peak of the mountains a treasure box is found that contains the unique accessory Soul of Thamasa. * Off the east cliff of the way point the eidolon Pandemona can be found during the quest Eidolon Challenge. Further to the east the eidolon Typhon is also present behind some trees. Engaging in battle with one will make the other immediately come to attack you as well. * Just south of the eastern peak of the mountains, on the opposing side of the NPC Link's starting location, a grave can be found that marks the location of Dark Quezacotl. * In the east of the area just north of Kalm a large tower can be found with the NPC Priscilla standing in front. In the corner just east of her a grave can be found that marks the summon point of Dark Eden. * On the path straight north from Kalm, an obelisk will be encountered, where the four regular Materia can be combined to form Aire Tam Enib Moc. * Inbetween the pillars northwest of the way point, Shinra will summon a portal during the quest Dimensional Boundary which can be used to cross to the boundary of the world. * Off the cliff in the far north west of the area, the Arcanium is hidden among some rocks in the corner. Finding it is necessary for the quest of the same name. Category:Region and area